Vehicle door panel assemblies typically include armrests and/or pull handles. Many assemblies incorporate reinforcement means within foam padding to provide strong, yet luxurious, armrests and pull handles. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,123,403 to Hood reveals an armrest that includes a member that reinforces spongy core material. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,072 to Belanger teaches an automobile inner door pull with soft molding encasing a metal strip, such that it is comfortable to grasp, yet sturdy. Heretofore, door panels have been fabricated and then pull handles, or the like, are separately attached to the panel. This requires multiple fabrication stations in addition to the requirement to assemble the components.